Second Chance at Love
by Sarit
Summary: With the death of her lover, how will Miaka go on? Surprisingly, it provides a second opportunity for love.


Title: Second Chance at Love  
Author: Sarit (su.ami @ verizon.net)  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: Angst, death of a main character, sap  
Pairing: Miaka x Tasuki; Miaka x Taka (implied); Suboshi x Yui  
AN: My first Tasuki x Miaka fic! This is for my friends, Ai-chan and Lady Ami-chan!!   
Summary: With the death of her lover, how will Miaka go on? Surprisingly, it provides a second opportunity for love.

Rain splattered over the casket as the mourners stood at attendance. Death seemed to permeate the air, bringing with it despair and misery. The oaken coffin lay atop the ground, as if it too were mourning.

The sky was dark, overcast. It was noontime, yet appeared to be midnight. Dark grey clouds hovered over the entire cemetery, as if they too were mourning.

There was a large gathering to mourn the passing of this valiant being. All were dressed in black, showing their respect; sorrow and anger at this man's passing. None were more heartbroken than his wife of ten years.

Her russet hair blew in the breeze as she bowed her head, appearing to listen to the minister as he spoke. A child, no older than eight years old, clung to his mother's skirt, tears freely falling down his cheeks. Dark teal hair fell in his eyes as he sniffed.

His mother, the russet haired woman, reached down and held him close to her. The little boy wrapped his arms around her neck, sobbing. The young woman fought her own tears as the group slowly progressed to the open coffin.

Placing her son in the arms of her best friend, she slowly approached the opened casket. Her brown eyes fell on the face of the man she had loved and adored for over ten years. His eyes were closed, hiding those beautiful violet orbs she could get lost in. His dark teal hair, so like her son's, was tied in a ponytail. Tears fell down her cheeks as she watched him for long moments. Her breath caught, and she smiled as a red aura surrounded him.

The figure of a tall man, flaming red hair around his shoulders, appeared. He wore ancient Chinese armor, a bright red aura surrounding him. The woman smiled through her tears. She knew her beloved would be in safe hands now.

* * *

A month had passed since Taka's death. Miaka had been the traditional wife, staying at home. With the death of her beloved, from an unexpected brain aneurysm, she was left to care for her son alone.

Miaka's best friend, Shiiro Yui, took care of her son when she worked. She found it ironic. Kishiku was a young, almost carbon copy of his father. Yui's husband, Seishiro, doted on the child like he was his own. It brought tears to Miaka's eyes, seeing the son of Tamahome play with Suboshi.

Now she was responsible for raising her son alone. Yui and the others were wonderful, but she felt responsible for the care of her child alone.

That was why she had elected to start working. Taka had worked for a large computer software company, and at his death, the company had given her a large pension and insurance claim. With that money, she would have been able to survive for a number of years.

But she wanted more for her son. She didn't want Kishiku to grow up poor, like Tamahome had. Thus, she found herself working in a local tavern.

At first glance, it was not what one expects a single mother to be working at. Whenever Yui would complain, would simply smile and say it paid the rent. It gave her family the extra money they needed. She didn't mind working there, actually. Some extremely interesting people visited there.

She was surprised, therefore, to se one of her oldest friends' come in. It had been so long since she had seen him, that she almost ignored his presence.

He came in, dressed in jeans and a button down shirt. In black leather vest and boots, and he posed a striking figure. Red hair fell to his shoulders, a long earring dangling from his left earlobe.

Tending the bar, Miaka had turned at the sound of the door opening. At first glance, she ignored him as another customer. When he sat down and she took a closer look, she gasped.

"Tasuki?!"

The former bandit leader gave a toothy grin, nodding. "Hai, Miaka! I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd stop by. I was surprised to hear you were working."

"Oh? And why is that?" She was mildly shocked at herself. Was she flirting with him?! What was she thinking?

He smiled. "Well...I didn't think that Tama would let you work..."

Miaka didn't hear the rest of his words. Her face fell and she looked down. He was immediately concerned. She shook her head, assuring h im she was well. "You don't know, do you Tasuki?"

"Know what?"

She looked up and her eyes were filled with sadness and loss. "Taka's dead. He died over a month ago."

"He...he died?" Tasuki, now known as Jonas, stared in disbelief. "How?!"

Sighing, Miaka sat down next to him and told him the whole story. Of how Taka had suddenly grown ill and went to the hospital. He had gone into emergency and never came out. By the end, ,she was sobbing and he took her in his arms, holding her tightly.

"Hush now..." Jonas whispered, brushing her russet hair softly. He had been in America, working on some projects for his company. He had never even heard that Taka had been sick. Tamahome and he had had some difficulties before and even during their current life. But he had always looked to Taka, seeing the other man as one of his best friends. The thought of him dying so cruelly, without meaning, hurt terribly.

But not nearly as bad as the pain this poor woman was going through. It was obvious that she had never allowed herself to mourn. She always kept a happy face, fooling everyone that she was all right. But how could she be all right? The man that had been her world for countless years was gone, never to return.

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he chucked her under her chin. "Hey now. It'll be all right, Miaka."

"Really?" she asked dubiously.

He grinned, nodding. "'Course! I won't let nothin' happen to ya! Promise."

She smiled for the first time in over a month.

* * *

The days and weeks flew by and Miaka gradually let herself feel again. The presence of Jonas was an added bonus to her to her recovery. Everything he did for her made her realize just how much her old friend cared about her. Maybe a little too much.

She remembered the days in the book, how they had been great friends. Now, in the real world, they were the best of friends. Perhaps they were even more than that. A memory returned and Miaka flushed. When Taka had been trying to regain his memories, she remembered a time when her and Tasuki had been very close. There were times she still felt his lips on hers...

Shaking her head, she sighed. How bad would it really be if she allowed her emotions to take hold? Would she be betraying Taka's memory if she did? The love she had felt for Taka had consumed her entire life. But what was she to do when he was gone and all she could think of was Tasuki?

Looking out the window of her home, s he watched as Jonas played with Kishiku. It was the sweetest thing she'd ever seen. The little boy was really taking to the former bandit. A big plus in her mind. She knew her son still remembered his father, but he still needed something more than memories to look up to.

The two came into the kitchen and she kissed her son on this forehead. "Go get cleaned up and we'll have lunch."

"HAI!!!!!" The little boy scurried off.

Miaka smiled at Jonas, who winked and sat down at the table. "So..."

"So..."

The two were silent for a long moment. Miaka turned back to the sink and continued washing vegetables.

Jonas snickered. "So...should I call the paramedics after lunch?!"

She turned, giving him an icy glare. "Baka. I've improved since high school."

"Uh huh."

"Fine. You can just starve then."

Jonas pouted. Miaka snickered and tweaked his nose. "Just kidding."

The looked at each other for a moment, swallowing nervously. They both looked away as the little boy dashed back inside.

* * *

Such moments were often in their relationship. Through the months that followed, Miaka slowly allowed herself to learn to love again. Jonas was more than good to her, always seeing to her, and Kishiku's, every need.

Finally the day came. Jonas had presented to her a ring, of rubies and diamonds. Her eyes had widened and both had fallen to the floor as she glomped him tightly. Finally Kishiku would have a father. One that would be with both of them for the rest of their lives.

Truly, both had been given a second chance at love and both embraced it with their very souls.


End file.
